Numerous paint racks have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include conveyor belts and large racks for holding automotive parts for painting. A problem has been holding the automotive part to be painted in a position for even distribution of paint thereon. An additional problem is the amount of floor space needed to house these racks while the paint thoroughly dries.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described. In the automotive repair painting industry, the ability to hold automotive parts at an angle both convenient to the painter and in a position similar to the part's position in use is important to achieve an aesthetically pleasing painted surface. Additionally, being able to move a part after it has been painted and storing the painted part during drying allows the painter to prepare, repair and paint additional automotive parts in a more efficient manner than past practice of leaving the part to dry in the painting booth. Also, the device of this invention enables the user to consolidate limited floor space during the drying and storing of the part. The device of this invention adjustably positions and securely holds the part for repair, preparation, painting and storage. Once the part has been fixed in position on the device, one-handed positioning of the part is provided by this invention. Use of the device of this invention provides access to spray from all angles an automotive panel such that there is no need to mask the adjacent parts, no unwanted lines occur in the paint and more efficient use